


The Performance

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [9]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Desert Bluffs, Drama, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, M/M, Performing Arts, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 9: SnowflakeFandom: Welcome to Night ValeCarlos is in Desert Bluffs. On purpose, don't worry. Cecil and some of his family comes to see him.Oneshot/drabble





	The Performance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/448061) by Dylan Marron (the voice actor of Carlos!). 



Cecil Palmer thought this was a bad idea. He was in Desert Bluffs of all places--the mere name made him sneer--and he was sitting next to Janice his niece, who he loved, but who was sitting next to Steve Carlsberg on her other side, because he was her stepfather. Who Cecil certainly did not love. Abby, Cecil's sister, hadn't been able to make it sadly. There had to be hostage at home to make sure the rest of her family came back.

The stage was dark for another moment, before it lit up and Cecil caught his breath. 

Carlos, his husband, was right there. He had a little microphone. And he was smiling at Cecil himself. 

"...so uh, Desert Bluffs wanted me to talk." he said. "And you know, they were pretty rude about it. But to be fair I've been called a lot of things before. Everything from 'snowflake', to 'beta', to 'cuck'." Cecil frowned very slightly, and next to him Janice leaned over to ask him what the heck any of these things meant. Before he could answer though, Carlos spoke again. "Don't worry, I'll break these terms down for you, guys."

Knowing Desert Bluffs probably none of them knew what these terms meant. Or basic things like 'pro-choice' and 'consent'. Cecil shuddered. 

"'Beta' is the shorted online lingo for the term 'beta male'." Carlos said. That made sense now that he said it, Cecil thought. "I wear pearl earrings--"

He did, Cecil remembered, and it made him smile. He was wearing a pair that Cecil himself had given him the last time they did their second Thursday of the month ritual. 

"--and my aesthetic is rich-woman-running-errands." he smiled self-deprecatingly. "I'm clearly not angling to be an alpha. But my new favorite insult is 'cuck', actually." The fact that Carlos--sweet, perfect Carlos with his hair and the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled--had a favorite insult... "Wait, this is good," Carlos continued as if he could read Cecil's mind. "It's a slur for men who have been cheated on by their wives."

Cecil rose an eyebrow. 

"I am so gay," Carlos said. "That if I had a wife I would  _encourage_ her to cheat on me."

Cecil smiled then. The only one who was more gay than Carlos was Cecil himself. 

 

 


End file.
